clans_of_elgardt_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Some items can be bought from the Master of Trade at the beginning of a game. Some items also add towards your Item Allowance which is determined by your Mind stat. Common Items Common items are not crafted and also do not take up an item slot. Mundane Items These mundane items are really intended to add role-play flavour or to provide benefits in certain admin-controlled scenarios like a dungeon quest, for example. They are not particularly valuable but they are able to be looted if a player is defeated in combat. Master of Trade Services The Master of Trade and some other law abiding civilians can be paid to give you helpful services. Specialised services from the Master of Trade and associates cannot be attuned since they are processes and not items. Black Market Specialised services which are not readily available. Unless you know the right people of course. Tools Tools are required in order to make use of certain skills. Tools are permanent items, and lootable in the case of being defeated. Tools have no encumbrance so any number of tools can be carried without counting towards a players War Gear or ITEM limits. Forge Items Forge items are properties that can be applied to a characters weapons or armour. Therefore they do not have any encumbrance of their own. The Blacksmithing skill is required to create forge items in conjunction with blacksmithing tools and an appropriate place to do the work - a forge. Forge items will expire at the end of the game day in which they are applied to the weapon or armour. Alchemical Items Alchemical items count towards a characters ITEM limit. Further, there is a limit of 1 Potion per character regardless of the characters MIND limit. It is possible to double this strict limit with the Potion Tolerance path ability. The Alchemy skill is required to create potions in conjunction with alchemy tools and an appropriate place to do the work - a magical laboratory. Unless attuned the potion effects will expire at the end of the game day in which they are acquired. *This potion can be attuned Enchanted Items Enchanted items have a weight of 1 and count towards a characters item limit (The number of items must be less than the characters mind score). Magical objects like a Bag of Holding may increase this item encumbrance limit. Further, there is a limit of 1 enchanted item per character regardless of the characters mind score. It is possible to double this strict limit with the Arcane Nexus path ability. The Enchanting skill is required to create Enchanted items in conjunction with enchanting tools and an appropriate place to do the work - a magical workshop. Unless attuned the enchanted items will expire at the end of the game day in which they are acquired. Scrolls and Tomes Scrolls have a weight of 1 and count towards a characters ITEM limit (The number of items must be less than the characters MIND score). Magical objects like a Bag of Holding may increase this Item encumbrance limit. A character may carry any number of scrolls but only one scroll effect is available at any time. The player may swap the active scroll between encounters. The Scribe Magic skill is required to write scrolls in conjunction with quill, pen nibs and special inks. Unless attuned the scroll effects will expire at the end of the game day in which they are acquired. All scrolls can be attuned. Relics Relics are special items of awesome power that are not able to be created by players. Admins will control the number of relics in the game at any venue. They usually occupy a single item slot unless otherwise specified. They may have multiple effects on the single item. The great advantage of relics is that they automatically attune to any player holding them and are permanent items.